


Todd's Queens (fanart)

by Salchat



Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pastels, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: A quartet of queens, in pastel.
Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: Oh for the love of Todd!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picturae (Eos_x)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/gifts).



> Dear Eos,  
> I hope you love these wraith queens. Look into their eyes - they're sending authory thoughts directly into your mind for a productive NaNoWriMo!  
> Salchat  
> x

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50597091098/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50597835551/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50597957932/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50597958572/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
